


As Your Shadow Crosses Mine

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, D/S Overtones (if you squint), First Time, M/M, One shot (maybe?), Rare Pairings, Superhero Sex, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: Steve and T'Challa unexpectedly get closer while Cap is hiding in Wakanda.





	

After Steve rescued his friends from The Raft, T’Challa had welcomed them all to stay at the Wakandan royal palace for as long as they needed. Much to his frustration, the young king barely had time to interact with the fugitive Avengers in person, and he remained concerned about them and their wellbeing. He worried especially about Steve, who had risked so much to bring his teammates to Wakanda.

Late one night, T’Challa chose to take a different route to his private quarters in the palace and encountered Steve sitting by himself in the common area just outside the rooms assigned to the Avengers. The super soldier had a tablet in his hands but appeared to be staring out the wide picture windows that gave a stunning panoramic view of Central Wakanda.

“Captain Rogers,” T’Challa said quietly, trying not to startle the other man too much.

“Your highness,” Steve replied and quickly stood up out of respect to the king.

“Please, there’s no need for that here,” T’Challa protested. “May I sit with you?”

“Yes, of course,” Steve told him. T’Challa noted that if Steve seemed surprised by the royal’s presence, he hid it well. The king pulled out some documents he wanted to read before going to bed, and the pair sat in a comfortable silence until Steve finally rose and bid the man goodnight.

It became a routine: T’Challa would pass by the common area and sit with Steve, if he was there. They began to talk a little, and some nights they chatted for hours, and on other nights, they sat quietly while reading or reviewing endless reports.

One evening when T’Challa came looking for Steve, he noticed the super soldier was engrossed in drawing in a sketchbook. He glanced down and realized the figure he was working on bore a certain resemblance to Bucky, who had yet to be removed from stasis. T’Challa quickly looked away and cleared his throat so Steve knew he was there. After motioning for him to sit, Steve put the sketchbook away and got out his tablet.

“He was more than a friend, wasn’t he?” T’Challa asked after a while.

The question had been on his mind for quite some time, but there was never an appropriate occasion to ask, until now. Steve looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

“Yeah,” the blonde said wistfully.

T’Challa watched as the super soldier rose and went to stand in front of the picture windows with his back to the king. Following him, the royal stood beside Steve and gently grasped his hand to give it a brief but tight squeeze. The blonde said nothing but hugged himself and tucked his head into his chest.

“He made his choice…” T’Challa began softly, “but that doesn’t make it easier for us, the ones left behind.”

A long moment passed before Steve turned to face T’Challa, and the king saw that tears were starting to run down his face.

“Captain, come with me,” T’Challa said.

He led Steve to his private wing of the palace, and as soon as they were past the threshold, T’Challa guided the blonde to a pretty sitting room. He made a noise, and a pair of sleek black cats sauntered in from another room to greet him and then rub against Steve’s legs.

“They like you,” T’Challa noted.

“Oh yeah, the alley cats back in Brooklyn used to love me and Bucky,” Steve answered somewhat distantly.

“Would you like some tea?” The king asked suddenly.

“Yes, please,” Steve replied.

With the two cats in tow, T’Challa strode off to the small kitchen adjoining the sitting room and returned with a tea service that he placed on a table between the blonde and him. He poured out the tea for them and then looked at Steve.

“Tell me more about Brooklyn,” T’Challa said.

They had been in the sitting room for several hours when T’Challa stood up to go to the kitchen and refill their tea pot. When he came back to Steve, he saw that the blonde had fallen asleep in his armchair, his head already beginning to droop against his chest. Quietly, the young king sat down across the super soldier and watched the steady rhythm of the other man’s breathing.

He was finally getting tired himself, and T’Challa wrestled inwardly with whether to wake Steve up. Guessing that he could use a good night’s rest, T’Challa decided to pick Steve up as carefully as he could and carry him to his bed. T’Challa could sleep somewhere else. After he deposited Steve on top of the covers and turned toward the plush sofa on the far side of the room, he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Stay with me?” Steve murmured sleepily with his eyes closed.

T’Challa realized Steve had still been awake when he carried him, but he couldn’t help but be moved. Walking around to the other side of the bed, he laid down fully dressed next to the blonde and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

+++

The next morning the sound of a cat purring loudly in his ear woke Steve up, but he was reluctant to open his eyes. The super soldier couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so soundly, and he didn’t want to get up just yet. Moreover, the sheets beneath him were remarkably soft, and the body he had an arm wrapped around was soothing solid and warm. With a small contented sigh, he rubbed his face against his bedmate’s back, and finally opening his eyes, realized he was spooning with T’Challa, the king of Wakanda.

Steve jerked and then froze in mortification as T’Challa turned over to face him.

“T-T’Challa, I…” Steve stuttered nervously. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

He started to move away from T’Challa but a hand on his arm kept him from going any farther.

“Wait,” T’Challa said. “Don’t go.”

Steve let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and sheepishly slid back toward T’Challa. The king reached out and cupped the blonde’s chin so that he couldn’t look away.

“You’re so beautiful,” T’Challa said softly. “I wish I could kiss you.”

“Why don’t you?” Steve replied in a whisper and tried to ignore the blush blooming on his face.

“What about Bucky?” T’Challa asked cautiously.

“It’s uh, complicated,” Steve answered honestly, “but this is okay. He would understand.”

T’Challa nodded and caressed the super soldier’s cheek. Steve leaned into the touch, and the other man moved in closer to tentatively press his lips against the blonde’s. Steve answered him with a long, slow kiss, and he felt T’Challa shudder against him. With a nip at T’Challa’s neck, Steve snaked his hand down toward the hem of the other man’s shirt, and the king raised his arms so the blonde could pull the garment off the rest of the way.

Steve took off his shirt as well and then tugged the other man close so they were lying chest to chest. They both gasped as their growing erections suddenly made contact and rubbed together. Steve ghosted his fingertips up and down T’Challa’s back and the other man arched against him with a quiet hum. They rocked against each other for a moment, and then Steve was unbuckling T’Challa’s pants and pulling out his straining cock.

He gave the king several long, steady pumps until T’Challa was grunting and thrusting awkwardly into the super soldier’s hand. He shimmied out of his pants and then pounced on Steve so that he was on top of the super soldier. Steve squirmed as T’Challa lowered a knee and put it between his legs to rub against his arousal. T’Challa took his time licking and biting at Steve’s neck and torso before the super soldier grabbed him and flipped them so that he was on top.

Looking T’Challa in the eye, Steve dared the royal to challenge him, but instead the other man reached for one of Steve’s hands and began sucking on two of his fingers. Steve let out a huff of air and ground his ass against T’Challa’s erection. He felt T’Challa tremble under him, and before Steve knew it, the king let go of his fingers with a wet sound.

“Open yourself for me,” T’Challa said huskily.

“Yes, sir,” Steve murmured without thinking and heard T’Challa inhale sharply.

Steve noted that for future reference, and climbing off of T’Challa, started reaching behind himself to finger his hole open. He suddenly remembered when he used to do this while Bucky watched and began working himself open faster. T’Challa startled him by pressing a bottle of lube into his free hand, and Steve stopped what he was doing long enough to give the king a kiss and nibble on his lips.

When he was ready Steve swung a leg over T’Challa’s waist and the king helped him slowly ease down on his cock. Once fully seated, Steve moved up and down slowly, and T’Challa’s hips bucked involuntarily. Steve experimented until he got a rhythm going, and soon they were both panting and moaning in unison.

“Hold on to me,” T’Challa said suddenly. He waited for Steve to pause and then, with the blonde still impaled on his cock, the king sat them up so he was leaning against the bed’s huge headboard, and Steve was in his lap facing him. Steve made a keening sound as the new position forced T’Challa even deeper into him. The other man began to thrust shallowly, and the super soldier clung to the king with even louder cries.

“T'Challa, I'm going to --,” Steve blurted out.

“No,” the king said firmly and gripped the base of Steve's cock. Steve stared at him and tried to bear down on T’Challa anyway as if that might make him change his mind. Shaking from his own impending orgasm, the king abruptly took his hand away, and both men came with a shout, T’Challa inside Steve and Steve all over T’Challa’s stomach. Resting his head against T’Challa’s shoulder, Steve sighed as the king rocked him gently through the aftershocks of their shared climax.

Steve said a silent prayer of thanks as T’Challa continued to hold him until he was ready to get off the other man’s lap. He laid on his side and watched as T’Challa walked to the adjoining bathroom. When he came back with a towel in hand, T’Challa and Steve cleaned each other up and promptly fell into each other’s arms for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently started writing this not long after I saw Captain America: Civil War, and then I promptly forgot about it for almost the rest of the year until I randomly opened it in my Google docs folder not too long ago. I love it when that happens.


End file.
